Brothers At Heart
by georgieporgi31963
Summary: My old story, re uploaded. The biys have been arguing a lot latey, so Brian decides to send them on a mountain retreat. What will happen whe one of them gets seriously hurt? Set inbetween Sergeant Pepper and How I Wont The War.
1. Chapter 1

Brothers at Heart

Disclaimer: I do not own the Beatles. I am just a young woman who was born in the wrong decade and loves to write about her all-time favorite band.

A/N: This is a collab story with georgieporgi31963 and Alene236.

*Somewhere toward the end of 1966 (before Sgt. Peppers but after John finished filming "How I Won the War")*

John stood at the entrance to the walking path, "Come on! Hut to! We gotta get to the top of the mountain before sundown."

George, Paul, and Ringo were taking their time putting their backpacks on; it was five in the morning, they had plenty of time to get to the top, John was just impatient.

"John, you forgot your bag," Ringo held up John's bag.

"I don't need it. What do we have 'em for anyway?" John grabbed his bag and held it in front of him.

"John just take it. It has food and water, and yours has the first aid kit. What if someone gets hurt?" Paul reasoned while stuffing his sleeping bag into his backpack.

"No one will get hurt, Paulie, you're just soft and **."

Paul ignored John and followed Ringo and George into the path, John following close behind.

"It's pretty dark in here. I don't think it will matter if we stay out here until night time, it's gonna be dark anyway!" Ringo attempted a joke but no one was laughing.

The forest that covered the mountain was densely packed with tall trees. Barely any sunlight could make it through the leaves, not that at five in the morning there was much sunlight, but none of the four Beatles could see where they were going. They walked along in silence for what felt like forever. Paul was the first to try to strike up conversation.

"So…George…how's it going with you and Patti?"

"Everything's good, Paul. How about you and Jane?" George didn't want to talk about his relationship with Patti, he wanted to keep that part of his life as private as he could.

"Would you ladies shut it? You're acting like a bunch of girls." John sneered while pushing his way to the front of the group. "I can't see where the path goes from here…anyone know what to do?"

"John, put on your glasses. Take a right, the path continues on that way." George pointed John in the right direction and they continued onward.

"I don't need glasses." John huffed as he and Paul and pushed their way to the front, leaving George and Ringo behind, as per usual. George saw John reach into his pocket and pull out his glasses though.

They continued walking in silence. The sun was starting to break through now; it wasn't as dark as before. It was around noon before they stopped walking.

"I'm hungry. Anyone else?" Paul asked stopping and opening his backpack.

"I am. What did you pack?" John opened his backpack and rummaged through its contents, "ugh. Tofu? Really? You vegetarian, you're going to drive me batty." John looked over at Paul and shot him a dirty look.

"It's healthy for you, John," Paul reached over and grabbed some tofu jerky.

"Meh." John continued searching for some real food.

"Here, John, I packed something you'd like." Ringo handed John a ham sandwich.

"Yay! Real food!" John took a bite of his ham sandwich and saluted Ringo, "You're a good man!"

"John, I can't believe you're eating that. That came from an innocent little pig!" Paul look aghast as John was eating away.

"Yes, and it is delicious." John finished up his sandwich, "Alright, let's go!"

The others finished up their lunch and continued down the path. It wasn't long before they came upon a river,

"Last one in shares a tent with Ringo!" Paul shouted as he quickly stripped himself of his clothes and jumped into the river.

"It's not going to be me this time!" George followed suit and joined Paul in the river.

"I don't snore that badly, do I?" Ringo asked John who was also stripping down.

"Nah, don't worry Ringo, it scares away the bears so it's quite helpful." John ruffled his hair and joined George and Paul in the river.

"Come on in Ringo! We was only joking." Paul attempted to convince Ringo to join them in the river, to no avail.

"Yeah, Ringo, with a shnoz as big as yours it's only natural that you snore that loudly." John's attempt at persuading Ringo to join them wasn't helping.

"You know, I quite like my nose. The better to breathe with, I say." Ringo sat at the edge of the river bed.

"Right you are, now come on Ringo, join us." George attempted to splash him but Ringo was too far away.

"Alright, alright." Ringo joined the other three in the river.

They swam for hours, none of them keeping an eye on the sun. It wasn't until sunset that any of them even noticed how late it was.

"We need to get going, the sun's going down," George got out of the river and pulled on his dry clothes. The others quickly followed and it wasn't long before they were back on the path, only it was much darker now than when they began.

John and Paul made a game of pushing each other off the path and into the nearby trees. Laughing as they pushed off of whatever tree they bumped into. Paul suddenly disappeared.

"Hey where's Paul? Arrgh!" Paul ran up behind George and bumped into him. George stumbled and then tripped over a large tree root with his left foot and stepped into a hole with his right, twisting both ankles.

"George! Are you alright?" Ringo ran over to check on George.

"I think I'll be fine just help me up," Ringo and Paul helped George up but when he finally put his weight down on his ankles he fell back to the ground.

"Ow! Alright, I think it's broken." George reached down to touch his ankles but quickly recoiled when it hurt too much to touch. "I don't think I'll be able to walk."

"There's a ranger station closer to the mountain, we have to get him there."

"But Paul, he can't walk, how are we going to get him there?" Ringo looked up at Paul with concern and confusion in his eyes.

John was the first to speak up:

"I'll carry him."

A/N: Alright so how did you like it? Please read and review. And I know Paul didn't become a vegetarian until the 70s with Linda but I just couldn't resist making a joke about it. This chapter was written by Alene236 the next one will be by gorgieporgi31963


	2. Chapter 2

Brothers At Heart

Chapter 2

A/N: Hello to all readers. It's me, Georgieporgi31963! I'm here with chapter 2, and I'll be picking up right where Alene236 left off. Enjoy and I'll see you at the bottom.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Beatles, but if I did that would be amazing

Paul's POV

Paul was mystified. George had just fallen and hurt himself, and John offered to carry him. He was a grown man and could surely do it, but Paul had never known John to be so kind. Maybe this trip had done them some good, after all.

" Do you need any help carrying him?" Paul offered.

" No, Geo's one skinny man." John replied with a chuckle.

" John, you should let him help." George replied with concern. " I don't want you getting hurt, too."

" It's fine." John said a little angrily. " If I couldn't do it, I wouldn't have offered."

" Okay." Paul replied, looking a little hurt.

Ringo walked over to Paul and put an arm around his shoulder supportively. Paul grinned up at him. You could always count on Ringo to brighten your day.

George's POV

If there was one thing floating around his mind, it was that his ankle hurt. And, John suddenly offered to carry him. John was pretty strong and all, but it could really hurt to have a grown man on your back. Paul had offered to help, and John had declined him with gritted teeth. How odd.

" John, are you sure?" he asked uncertainly.

" How else are we going to get down this mountain?' John snapped angrily.

George didn't reply. It was best to just ignore John when he got like this. He'd either come out and tell you what was bugging him later or eventually get over it. He looked over and saw Ringo comforting him, causing a grin to appear on his face.

Ringo could always be counted on in a state of an emergency. That was one of the best things about his mate.

" Okay, Geo, up and over." John grunted, picking him up fireman style.

With a sudden heave, he was being lifted into the air.

" We ready to go?" John asked the group impatiently.

" Sure." Paul answered shortly.

Ringo gave John a warning look.

" How's it feel up there son?" Ringo asked.

" Fine, I know he won't drop me." George replied with a grin.

And with those words, they were off.

John's POV

George was surprisingly light to carry. He wondered how George was able to keep so thin, judging by the amount he ate.

" You doing alright up here buddy?" he asked after they'd walked about half a mile.

" Yes, thanks for carrying me, John." he replied with a warm smile.

John returned the smile and drifted off into thought. Paul was walking around like a hurt puppy, and everyone was giving John glares. Even Ringo, who refused to get into these silly arguments. He recalled being a little snide to Paul, but nothing out of the Lennon extreme.

Whatever, he thought to himself after pondering for a while. If Paul was upset, he'd probably confront him after Geo was all set. They had to walk another 5 miles or so, and that was all that needed to be on his mind. Keeping his mate safe and getting him to the ranger's station without harm.

Ringo's POV

Ringo usually liked to stay out of the constant fights his mates seemed to be getting into nowadays. The trigger was usually stupid and it was pointless to try and take sides when it could add more fuel to the fire. But, today, he had found it nesscescary to comfort Paul a little bit.

He had only been trying to help John with an enormous task, but John wasn't having any of it. He probably wanted to get all the credit for getting George to the ranger station in time.

" How you holding up?" he asked Paul as softly and soothingly as possible.

" Fine, thanks for being here for me Rings." Paul replied softly.

" Anytime." Ringo replied with a grin

They had to trudge for four more miles. He wanted to make sure John was okay, but at the same time he didn't want to do anything to distract John and make him drop his mate.

George's POV.

After what seemed like years, the rangers station was finally coming into view. The throbbing in his ankle had settled a little bit, but he didn't even want to look at it. The sight just disgusted him.

" We made it." he croaked to John.

" Yes, we did." John replied determinedly,

John confused George sometimes. Whatever, all that mattered was that he got him here safely, where he could be taken to a hospital and they could move on with their lives. John set him down on a bench as a ranger approached them.

" Hello boys, how may I help you today?" he asked in a friendly tone of voice which was probably made mandatory by the managers of the station.

" I fell and hurt me ankle and we need to get it checked out. "George replied, hoarsely, trying to mask the pain.

" All right well, I'll call an ambulance for you." he offered, seemingly bored.

Whatever was wrong with him, he just hoped it would heal itself soon.

A/N: How'd you like it? I'm trying to just fill in the gaps and let Alene236 have the real plotline. Please review or PM me with any suggestions.


	3. Chapter 3

Brothers at Heart

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: don't you think I wish I could own the amazing force that is the Beatles?

A/N: Hello all! Alene236 here I'm picking up where gorgieporgi31963 left off. Enjoy!

The ambulance wasn't able to make it all the way to the ranger's station; it was just too narrow of a path for the ambulance to drive all the way through. It could only get to the opening of the path.

"What are we going to do?" Paul asked the ranger as he got a call confirming the ambulances placement.

"I can carry him again…" John started but George refused and so did the ranger.

"You carrying him here was enough, we don't want him getting hurt any further or you hurting yourself." The ranger forced John to sit in a nearby chair and handed him a glass of water.

"Yeah, mate; it's no point in having you hurt yourself. One Beatle all banged up and broken is enough, we don't need two." George smiled a weak smile at John, trying to mask his pain.

"I sent another ranger down the path on a golf cart to pick the paramedics up; once they get here they will help Mr. Harrison onto the golf cart and they will go back to the ambulance and Mr. Harrison will be on his way to the hospital for medical attention." The ranger left the fab four sitting in the station while he waited for the paramedics outside.

"Georgie, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault…" Paul stood up and faced George, a frown etched into his baby face.

"You're darn right this is all your fault!" John also stood and got in Paul's face, "If you hadn't had pushed him, he wouldn't have tripped, he wouldn't have twisted his ankles, and we would be camping right now!"

"John, please. Calm down. He was only playing around, you two were pushing each other, he thought it would be fun to surprise me. And it would have been if I hadn't hurt myself. Yes, he pushed me, but please stop blaming him."

John glanced down at George who looked up at him with pleading eyes. Leave it to George to be the one in pain and still be the one who wants to keep the peace between them.

"So, Georgie, do you want us to join you in the ambulance?" Ringo asked, changing the subject from John and Paul to George. "I don't know if all of us will be able to fit but—"

"No, I'll be fine by myself. Don't worry about me." The door opened and George heaved a sigh of relief as two paramedics entered the room.

"Mr. Harrison?" one of them asked, he was tall and lanky with salt and pepper hair with a goatee, he had a nametag that read "Jeff".

"That's me." George smiled lightly before wincing in pain.

"We know. What seems to be the problem here?" the other paramedic asked, he was just as tall as the other one but younger with a broader build and gingery red hair, his nametag read "Jack".

"Well I tripped over a root and twisted this ankle," George said while pointing to the right ankle, "and while I was stumbling I stepped into a small hole with this ankle," George pointed to the left ankle, "and twisted it too."

"How were you able to make it to the ranger's station?" the Jeff asked.

"I carried him." John said with pride, both of the paramedics looked impressed.

"Well, Mr. Lennon, that was very nice of you but also a dangerous idea, you could've gotten hurt in the process." Jeff said as Jack was talking with George about the pain.

"Nah, Georgie's very light."

Both of the paramedics were able to get George to the golf cart and were on their way to the ambulance. The other three Beatles stood their conversing with the ranger.

"Would you boys like a ride back to the opening of the trail?"

"Yes, please. But first would you mind if we use your phone? We need to call someone to come and pick us up." Ringo laid on the charm and manners and headed inside of the station to use the phone.

"John…is that why you were in such a bad mood earlier? Because it was all my fault?" Paul sat on the top step leading up to the station and looked up at John who sat next to him while replying.

"Yeah, Paul, you hurt George. I know you didn't mean it but at the time I was just so mad at you for hurting him. He's like a brother to me. You all are."

"John, I feel so terrible. I know how you feel though; you, George, and Rings are my family. I never meant to hurt George." Paul buried his head in his hands.

"I know, Paul, I know." John patted Paul on the back soothingly and Ringo stepped out of the station.

"When the golf cart gets back we are going to take it to the opening of the path. Mal is waiting for us there with our ride to the hospital."

It wasn't long until the golf cart came back. Paul sat next to the driver and John and Ringo sat in the back. They made it to the opening to the path, passing the place where George fell, passing the river that they wasted so much time in, finally seeing Mal with their ride. They wasted no time piling into the car and headed to see George.

"What did you boys do this time?" Mal asked from his seat next to the driver.

"It was a complete accident! We swear!" Ringo raised his hands in surrender.

"See we was just playing," John started.

"And it was all my fault, I swear," Paul noted.

"And Paul pushed Geo," Ringo added.

"And he fell and twisted one ankle," John continued.

"And then as he was falling he twisted the other one." Ringo finished.

Mal was silent. "That's what happened? You boys were being immature and George has to go to the hospital?"

The three boys were also silent.

Mal chuckled. "So how did you boys get to the ranger station?"

"I carried him." John said quietly.

Mal spun in his seat, "John? You?"

"Why is everyone so shocked? George was hurt; I carried him to a place where he could get help. I would've done it for any of you." John said smugly as he crossed his arms.

Mal chuckled and shook his head. The rest of the ride to the hospital was silent.

A/N: So whatcha think? There are probably a lot of issues with the way I handled the ambulance and the paramedics but I just didn't want it to be so easy for them to get there, so I made up a complicated way that didn't involve a helicopter, that just sounded like too much. George is my favorite Beatle if no one's able to notice that yet :). I love John being the hero and saving George because he feels protective of him like a younger brother. ( Hey yall, it's georgieporgi31963 cutting into this review to let you know that you can go follow me on twitter georgieporgi3x. Link is on my profile page/bio.)


	4. Chapter 4

Brothers at Heart

Chapter 4

A/N: Hello to all readers! This is georgieporgi31963 Here Today (ha-ha, McCartney song) with chapter 4. Please enjoy and I'll see you at the bottom.

Disclaimer: It's a known fact that I don't own the Beatles...

In The Emergency Room...

The Beatles were waiting in stiff-backed plastic chairs with Mal Evans.

" How bloomy long does it take..." John mumbled, clearly getting frusterated

" Be patient,John." Mal scolded.

" I'll try, but I'm just anxious to see Geo." he replied, blushing a deep crimson.

" It's okay, John." Ringo soothed. " He'll be okay, and i don't blame you for your concern."

John was internally greatful for Ringo. Usually, Paul was the one to comfort him, but he was remaining in a stony silence,

" George Harrison party?" A young nurse asked, looking around in a daze.

" That's us!" Mal waved.

They saw a doctor pushing George in a wheel chair.

" Hey, Guys." George croaked, smiling at John.

" He only twisted his ankles, but I'm afraid he won't be able to walk for two weeks. " The doctor informed them, chuckling at the pale faces in front of him. " Don't worry, it's nothing that won't heal itself."

" Alright, thank you." Mal replied with a wave as he pushed George out the exit.

" I'm really sorry, Geo." Paul muttered quietly.

" It's alright, man." George said, annoyed. " We always play around like that, you didn't know this was going to happen."

Paul just smiled at him sadly, a little taken aback at his tone of voice.

Mal folded up the wheel chair and shoved it in the trunk. John had already helped him put George in the car. The other Beatles piled in, Ringo with his arm around Paul's shoulder, who clearly still felt bad.

The ride home was was not longer mad at Paul, but he knew that he felt bad about what happened. John couldn't blame him. It wasn't every day you put one of your mates in a wheel chair.

They pulled up at George's house and helped him out of the car. Mal walked over to the door and began to explain things to Pattie.

" Yarright, Geo?" John asked quietly.

" Yeah, I'm cool, guys." he said in a clamer tone of voice. " Thank you for everything." he said, shooting a smile at Paul.

Pattie ran over to them and helped get George in the house. Over all, it had been a very tiring day, and John's muscles were beginning to get sore. Not that it wasnt worth it...

A/N: Sorry it's so short. I have terrible writers block but I wanted to update really badly... Please review ? :)


	5. Chapter 5

Brothers at Heart

Chapter 5

A/N: Alene236 here and oh my gosh I am so so so so so so so sorry I haven't written! School is making me far too busy! Anyway on with the story!

Pattie shut the door behind her after finally getting George in the house.

"So are you going to tell me what really happened?" She crossed her arms and gave George a look of pure disdain.

"Pattie, I swear it was all an accident. Paul was rough housing and I happened to get hurt, it could've happened to anybody," George tried to wheel himself into the living room but his wheel chair got stuck on the edge of the carpet. Pattie helped him and scoffed.

"Paul McCartney should've known better. Those friends of yours are a terrible influence, really," she sat on a chair opposite George, who was trying to keep his anger in check. "And how could you even think that I was okay with you packing up and going to some mountain for the weekend?"

"This trip was planned a week ago! You knew I was going on this trip! You knew how important it was for me and the guys! Don't act like you had no idea!" George knew that if he could stand right now he would but the pain would've been too much to bear. Pattie stood and stomped off to their bedroom, she slammed the door shut behind her. George knew she would cool off at some point, but right now he didn't even want to see her.

(At Paul's house. John, Paul, and Ringo are sitting around doing nothing in particular. John is picking away on his guitar.)

"Don't worry about Georgie, Pattie will take good care of him." Ringo patted Paul on his back. Paul was stressing over George a little too much.

"I think I'll go over there to visit later. I need to make sure Pattie knows how to take care of our George," John set down his guitar and reached for a glass of water that was sitting in front of him.

Paul nodded his head, "I'll go with you, John, I want to apologize to Pattie myself."

(Later)

Pattie was still in her room. George had been sitting in the living room for four hours. He had his guitar with him so he wasn't so bored but he was hungry and hadn't yet been able to figure out how to wheel himself into the kitchen. A knock was heard at the door, it was unlocked and the person who knocked walked right on in.

"Georgie!" John called from the doorway.

"In here John." George called from the living room.

"I have Paul with me too. We wanted to make sure Pattie was taking good care of you….Where is she?" John looked around the living room, not spotting Pattie anywhere.

"She and I got into an argument and she's in our bedroom." George tried once again, in vain, to wheel himself toward the kitchen. Paul steered him in the right direction. "Would either of you mind helping me fix something to eat? I'm starving."

"How long has she been shut up in her room?" Paul asked pulling out some bread and cheese for sandwiches for the three of them.

"About four hours-"

"WHAT?" John shouted, "No, no, no, no you are coming back with us. I am nursing you back to health." John grabbed his sandwich and wheeled George to the door. Paul followed silently behind them.

"BYE PATTIE!" John shouted from the door.

A/N: I know it's really short but I liked ending it where I did. And for those of you who liked Pattie, well, I don't. It's not that she isn't a great woman she just wasn't a great wife for George and I have multiple reasons for that, and yes I know George cheated on her and stuff but that's my opinion and I'm sticking to it. ( Please note these oppinions aren't MINE, they're Alene236's so please do not leave any reviews about it because I personally don't have a problem with Pattie.)

9/10/2011


	6. Chapter 6

Brothers At Heart

Chapter 6

A/N: Sorry it's taken me awhile to update! I've been really busy with school and marching band and then I got sick...well, anyways, please enjoy and I'll see you at the bottom.

" Georgie, are you really okay?" John asked in disdain.

" I'm fine, John." George answered. " Please don't worry so much. "

" Okay." John replied, a little taken aback.

" This is all my fault!" Paul said angrily. " I'M SUCH A MONSTER!"

" No, you're not." George soothed. " This happens all the time, plus, Pattie is a little fake in my oppinion."

" I agree," John replied whole-heartedly.

" She's pretty and all, but she;s just not a real person." George replied. " If she had a big enough heart, she would forgive you, Paul, and she wouldn't flip out on me like that."

" Okay," Paul huffed. " If you're sure that you're happy this way."

" I am," George assured him. " Pattie will either get over it, or she won't"

" I thought I was the smart one!" John teased.

" Oh, haha." he replied dryly. " But seriosuly, I'm okay, and Pattie will do whatever she wants. "

" Okay." Paul replied. " Let's call Ringo and tell him what happened."

" Will do, Madam," John replied cheekily, earning himself a smack upside the head.

After a few hours, everything had been talked over on the boys end of the line and they had cooled off. George honestly could care less about Pattie right now. He needed to recover so that they could continue as a band. He would give Pattie a few days to appologize and then it was over. Period.

A/N: Hey Guys, I'm sorry to say that is all we had written for this story, but I really hope you enjoyed it, It was fun for me to read it and look back on old times. Much Love- georgieporgi31963.


End file.
